Power's Decadence
by Kirikou
Summary: A storm has brought something to Videl's attention, bringing she and Gohan to Kaioshin's planet, were they find him almost dead...Somebody is after his life...
1. Chapter 1: A Feeling in the Wind

Power's Decadence  
  
Kirikou  
  
===  
  
ALT-UNIVERSE, ANGST, BLOOD AND GORE  
  
WARNING: SUPRIME KAI BATTERING  
  
===  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: All I can really say about this story is that it is certainly the best alt-fic I've ever written on DBZ, and also my second. As the warning states above, there is some serious Kai-bashing, and not making fun. I mean blood. Lots of blood involved. This is a remake of the original, which I had named Kingdom Lost. I am the only one who's actually seen the end. This will be the only warning I give people, for it would just ruin the story if I wrote all over the place. I'm proud of this work, and would really like some feedback on how you think it turned out after all of my revisions. (These revisions included taking an entire character out of the story, which had many lines, and rewriting scenes that didn't sound right to me.) There's still a bit of work that could be put into it, but I'll leave this for now. Ver 2.0 is now ready for reading.  
  
===  
  
===  
  
The thunder rolled over head, on the supposedly 'nice day' as the weatherman had said. Gohan went home as fast as Nimbus would allow, cursing himself for believing the weatherman. His books where already soaked by the time he reached his halfway point to home. When he arrived he was soaked to the bone, and muttering unspeakable comments.  
  
"Gohan, what happened to you?" His mother almost dropped dead at the sight of Gohan. She was about to take his clothes, before he stopped her.   
  
"You know, I'm kind of old enough to take off my own clothes mom..." He went to his room, and came back out with some dry clothes, handing his mother the wet ones. Goten laughed at him, for he didn't have to go to school on account of a teacher conference day. It was only then, as he glanced out the window, that he noticed how dark it was outside.  
  
  
  
"This storm is really picking up. I hope it's not a tsunami or tornado or something. Those weather people don't know a thing. I can't believe I actually watch that program..." ChiChi started muttering to herself as she hung up Gohan's clothes to dry. Goten went back to his cartoon Power Rangers: The Animated Series. He laughed at them.  
  
"Man I would whoop stomp that dude in a minute! These guys are so weak!" Gohan almost laughed at him.  
  
"That's because the Power Rangers aren't Saiyans." Goten just rolled his eyes at him, going back to the show. Gohan walked to the kitchen, getting an apple out of the fridge. He took a bite, going back to his room. ChiChi scolded him for bringing food through the house, but did nothing to back it up. He lay down on his bed, thinking about Videl. A flash of lightning brought his attention outside again. The rain pounded against the window in fury. Hail started coming down in moments to Gohan's disbelief.   
  
The phone rang. He heard his mother call him moments later.  
  
"Gohan, it's Videl!" He jumped up from his bed giddily, running to the phone to listen to the other end.  
  
"Hello? Videl? Yeah, this is Gohan. What? It's bad down there too still, huh? Well, It's hailing here. Yeah I know, It was supposed to be sunny. Long way home? You bet! My books are drying out! Yeah. What? You think something's wrong? What could be wrong? Ha! Videl, you may know how to fly and focus your energy now, but I don't think you can predict the future too! Really... well, that's a good explanation. You could be right. You wanna come by? Cool! At least you have a car or something... yeah, bye!" He hung up the phone, leaning against the wall and sighing. Videl, perfect Videl, was coming to his house...  
  
"Is that girl coming again?" ChiChi's voice boomed through the house, startling Gohan out of his dreams.   
  
"Yeah, we're gonna talk about weather."   
  
"Well as long as you're not talking about birds or bees...."  
  
"Mom!" She shrugged, going back to her housework. Videl showed up a few hours later. Gohan opened the door quickly, but not quick enough. The rain was crazy by now, and she hadn't parked even five feet from the house and she was already soaked.  
  
"Jeez, could it get worse?" She rung out what little hair she had, and they went to his room together. Gohan sat down, watching everything she did. She was the cutest thing... "So Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?" He popped out of his dream to his dismay.  
  
"About this 'other world'. Who lives there?" He was shocked by the question, even more shocked that she knew what it was.  
  
"Well, yeah. Dead people live there." He laughed at his too obvious answer. Videl had always told him about her religion, but he'd never really understood what she was talking about. A bit of lightning and thunder boomed overhead, startling the both of them. Videl's attitude immediately changed.  
  
"I think that something's wrong. Wait, I know something's wrong." She looked out the window at the rumbling clouds and hail. "I just know. Maybe you should go up to the lookout and see what's going on up there..."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll come with!" She perked up immediately. Gohan nodded fiercely.  
  
"I really don't think you should...What if you can't take the storms? What if you got hurt? What would your father say..."  
  
"Gohan, do you think I care? I'll be fine! I've had a lot of practice!" Gohan sighed. It was worth it. He got up, putting his raincoat on, walking outside and calling back to his mom.  
  
"We'll be out for a while mom! Don't expect to be back by dinner!"  
  
"Alright, hey wait!" It was too late. By the time she'd said it, they had already taken to the sky.  
  
Gohan had to help Videl through the mess of rain, even though she had just said that she'd had practice, until they got above the storm clouds. Above them, it was beautiful. The sun was shinning.  
  
"Found our weather..." Gohan said to himself. He continued upwards, stopping every once and a while for Videl. They finally made it to Dende's, who greeted them kindly.  
  
"So, Gohan, what brings you up here?" He seemed disturbed as he asked, his voice wavering.  
  
"I'm on my way to the Supreme Kai's place. I'll need to rest to use the technique to get there." He sat down, taking in all the sunlight he could. Dende stayed standing, watching the sky warily. Gohan noticed the look on his face right away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dende turned back to Gohan concerned.  
  
"I wouldn't go up there if I where you. I'm getting bad vibes from the planet, and nobody answers my calls." Gohan listened intently, now knowing for sure that something was wrong. "In fact, there's always such a buzz, and not busy. Like a horrible ringing. I've just stopped trying to get through to anyone." He hung his head thoughtfully. Gohan shrugged in response, the only thing he could do. He stood, walking to the edge of the place. Videl followed. "Thanks for the advice man, but we're checking it out." Gohan took hold of Videl, going through the same procedure as his father and disappearing in the sun. Dende turned, going back inside. Piccolo was leaning on a banister.  
  
"You know they're gonna get in trouble Dende." Dende nodded, before walking past him. There was nothing he could do to stop his friend now.  
  
When the two finally arrived, they suddenly began to hear a noise. Not just any noise, but a distinct buzz. It got louder as he walked on, and even louder still, until, the noise was just about unbearable. Gohan covered his ears, yelling in pain. Videl did the same. He looked around him, noticing everyone else on the grounds in the same predicament. That was when he noted Kibito over a ways.  
  
"What's going on?" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Don't know! But I've just about had it! Make that damn noise stop!" He growled.   
  
"Where's Kaioshin?"   
  
"Don't know! Couldn't find him!" Videl was surprised, as well as frightened to see the big man again, and here of all places. The three almost had it up to the max, when suddenly, the sound just stopped, and dead silence followed. The looked around in a daze, amazed to hear nothing but silence again, then going back to what they had been doing prior.  
  
"What was that?" Kibito shrugged, before looking about concerned.   
  
"Did you see Shin when you came in?" Gohan nodded solemnly. Kibito went inside to find the Kai. They walked along the main hall, but stopped when they heard a scream from Videl, who had gone ahead into the building. They ran to see what the matter was, Gohan almost screaming himself. It was one of the workers. He was lying in a puddle of blood, spreading farther around with every struggled breath.  
  
"I-I...tried to...stop...it...sorry...I..." Videl shushed the person, who took his last breaths and died moments later. Videl hung her head, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. Kibito looked up from where the dead person lay. There was a trail of blood from where the person had apparently dragged himself to here. He and Gohan followed the trail down another hall quickly, while Videl stayed back. Where the trail led was strangely a dead end.   
  
Gohan split up, going through all the rooms. Kibito stopped half way down the hall, hearing Gohan's yell. He ran to the room, gasping in horror. There was Shin, almost as dead as the person who had been attacked by something. His wrists hanged him on the wall and, apparently, a struggle had happened. He was bleeding heavily from his forehead, dripping to the floor making a puddle under him. Kibito ran to untie him, while Gohan searched for clues. Shin would be no help. He couldn't speak, let alone see for the matter. He was fainted, with no signs of ever waking up again. Kibito did his best to keep the Kai alive, and Gohan found what he was looking for. A large butcher knife lay only feet away, blood covering it from blade to handle.  
  
"Man, this would make a perfect murder case..." He said to himself. He showed Kibito, who was just as stumped over who could have done it as he was.  
  
"What confuses me, is it looks as though Shin didn't even put up a fight..." The room was almost perfectly clean, save for the puddle of blood that was growing larger by the minute. Gohan grabbed the first thing he could see, using it as a bandage for Shin's head. Everything else would have to wait.  
  
"We have to stop all that bleeding, or he'll bleed to death. That's probably the reason why he's so weak. How did that person get him I wonder. And who..." He looked over, noting the window. It was open. That must have been how the person got out. He could fly, that was for sure, or fall to his death otherwise. He looked out the window below. There was no body. He flew the coop, leaving no evidence but the knife on the floor. Videl ran in a moment later.  
  
"The clouds are gone. Everything is back to normal. What happened to him?"  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine and his." He gestured to Kibito.  
  
"I don't know anybody who would want to do this..." He was cut off by a soft moan from the Kai on the ground. He opened his eyes for a moment, staring into space. Before Kibito could say anything to him, his eyes rolled back into his head again, eyes closed in unconsciousness.  
  
"He's the only one who could say, but I don't know how to keep him awake long enough to tell anything." Gohan sighed. Videl put an arm around him. He liked her, but this wasn't the time to be all happy about it. If only, he thought, he'd been there sooner, then none of this would have happened, he knew.  
  
They all headed down to a small room where they all sat. Kibito lay Shin down on one of the couches, and sat down himself. They where all at a loss for words at the moment, until Videl spoke.  
  
"So, is anybody going to go after that punk?" They looked at her. Punk? "Guess not. You'll never catch him like this." Kibito answered her.  
  
"Taking care of Shin is my first priority. I couldn't leave him alone." Videl nodded in agreement, staring at the Kai sadly. Kibito would indeed be the most loyal friend he'd ever have. Gohan just sat idle, watching the fire in the fireplace that had just been lit momentarily. The flames flickered away, the wood crackling along with it.   
  
This whole deal was becoming far too complicated, and unsolvable. Dende was amazed at the sudden movement of weather, but knew just as well that the problem wasn't over with. The vibrations where still sent through the air, warning anyone who could read them. The Namek sighed, going back to his watch. Piccolo just continued to lean on the banister that had a small window view, and watched out. He knew perfectly well what was happening. Someone, something was trying to start an apocalypse by destroying the only thing that held the universe together. He prayed though, that it wasn't going to succeed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Found Enemy

Power's Decadence   
  
Kirikou  
  
===  
  
ALT-UNIVERSE, ANGST, BLOOD AND GORE  
  
WARNING: SUPRIME KAI BATTERING  
  
===   
  
ChiChi sang a quiet tune to herself as she hung out Gohan's wet clothes outside. The weather had finally gone to what it was supposed to be. Goten played a ways off, chasing a frog. It croaked and hopped away.   
  
"Man Mommy! This frog is like the energizer bunny! He keeps going, and going, and going, and going...." He trailed off, to where she couldn't hear him anymore, but she knew he was still talking, and would probably go on for the next half-hour. She thought about Gohan as she walked in the house. Where did he say he was going? The wind was too hard to hear him. She sighed, going back to her work again. Where was that boy anyhow?  
  
Gohan paced in the same room he had been in for the last few hours. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of a person would start a riot like this. The only one he ever remembered actually staging an attack against this place was Buu but he was gone. Kibito no longer watched him anymore, on account of becoming far too dizzy. Videl just watched the fire and wondered the same thing.   
  
After a few more minutes, Shin opened an eye and looked around. All of the people in the room where familiar to him. He opened his eyes all the way, recognizing them. He tried to sit up, but that was far too dizzying. Kibito was immediately at his side asking how he was.  
  
"I'm...owww, fine..." He propped himself up as far as the dizziness allowed. Gohan and Videl smiled. It was nice to see him awake after that whole ordeal.  
  
"What're you all doing here?" Kaioshin questioned.   
  
"Videl told me she thought that something was wrong, so we came to see what was going on, and we ended up right here. Hey, I have a question for you if you don't mind answering." He nodded as best he could. "Who was that person that tried to kill you? We didn't see him." There was silence for a moment as he fell into a deep thought, eyes narrowing. He couldn't seem to remember.   
  
"I don't seem to remember that...all I remember is getting ready to go out, and somebody took me from behind. They jammed something in my neck. That's all I know. I didn't see the person. The only good description I could give...would be blonde hair, and-kind of...human...I guess..." Shin suddenly broke out into a coughing fit, and it wouldn't have ever stopped had not Kibito gave him a pat on the back. He caught his breath, leaning back on the couch. Videl seemed concerned, but found herself unable to do anything.  
  
"That's true?" Shin looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Does this look like that face of a Kai who'd lie to you?" Gohan bowed his head.  
  
"No, not at all." He thought again. Blonde hair and human? Where was this going? He continued to pace while Kibito got Shin some water. He still looked very messed up and pathetic by any standards, but managed to maintain his poise quite well. (Never once did Kaioshin slouch.) Kibito came back handing the Kai his water, and Shin drank it quickly. Videl continued to stare at the fire.  
  
It took a few more hours, but soon Shin was able to stand and move about on his own, and was much happier to get into something not so dirty. He came back a while later, noticing a trail of blood in the hall. He shrugged, walking to the kitchen where the group had migrated.  
  
"Who died that you're not telling me about?" He eyeballed Kibito concernedly who looked the other direction. He spoke up quietly.  
  
"It was Shane. He said he tried to help you, but the guy got him." Shin's eyes widened like saucers at this new information. He bowed his head. Videl watched him. She didn't think anyone else saw, but to her, shaky shoulders never lied. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sure that's what he wanted. Don't be sad for him. He wouldn't want you to get upset, I know." He looked up at her and gave a small smile in reply.  
  
"Thank you. You made my day better." He sighed, leaning on the table, sipping at a glass of lemonade. He growled suddenly. Somebody tried to kill him, and he didn't even remember a face! He sat there, deep in thought, before startling everyone with the sudden need to take a shower. Gohan smiled, before talking to Kibito.   
  
"So, should we go out and find him?"  
  
"Probably not." They didn't know what to think anymore. Just wait until the thing strikes again. That was the only thing to do.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Shin finished his shower, almost falling over when he got to the hall. Kibito helped him to his feet, walking him the rest of the way where he wanted to go. Gohan didn't follow, but strayed in another direction. That was when he saw it. Not even half a ways down the hall from where he was walking in, was something laying on the ground that somebody had dropped. He picked it up. It was a small necklace, with a little blue pearl in the middle. It gleamed when in the sunlight, almost blinding Gohan as he held it. He just fiddled with it a moment later before going to show it to Shin back in the main room.  
  
"Hey, I-um-found this in the hallway. Is it yours?" Shin plucked it out of his hand, taking a small look at it before nodding.  
  
"No. I've never seen anything like it." He gasped, realizing what it was. "Gohan! Do you know what you've discovered?" Gohan stared at him blankly. "I know who's this is! It's Mikuni's necklace! That was the person. I remember!" He smiled widely. Kibito thought for a moment.  
  
"Wait, wasn't that that one person here when Buu attacked?"  
  
"Yes! Exactly! The person that had lead Buu here and attacked!" Shin sneered to himself. "Looks like the bastard is back for another try."  
  
"I can't believe he would do this."  
  
"It's because he wants the planet, and me dead."  
  
"So what's so special about this place?"  
  
"Gohan, are you mad? I have the highest position in the universe! The things he could do if he had defeated me those years ago..."  
  
"He must have been really powerful to have gotten so close to destroying the whole race up here!"  
  
"It wasn't just him, it was Buu too. I figured that he'd come back for another try. I just didn't know when." He thought for a moment. "Why now?"  
  
"I think, I can answer that." Kibito startled the two out of thought. "Today, or yesterday, happens to be an anniversary for the attack, or maybe it is tomorrow..."  
  
"Kibito, you're a genius!" He hugged the man, scarring the living daylights out of him. He backed off blushing. "Sorry..." He looked away quickly. Gohan's gaze moved from one to the other in confusion.   
  
Shin got over himself quickly, getting back to his planning. He got himself off the couch, getting a few things together and walking out.  
  
"We're going to get him first." He said quietly before leaving. Gohan's eyes widened. Kibito nodded, watching the small man leave, and getting up and going after him.  
  
"So soon? Do you know where he is?" Shin popped his head back through the door.  
  
"Of course! He's lived in the same place for over 100,000 years!" He popped back out of the door, heading down the hall.   
  
When Videl heard the news, she instantly got her things packed, and into fighting clothes. Videl cuddled up to Gohan, who was just as amazed as she was a moment later.   
  
"Let's go." Everyone started to leave when suddenly someone stopped them. It was Yeshiva, a housemaid, but also a respected teller of the future and close friend of Shin's. She came up to Shin, putting a hand on his shoulder, and handing him some strange equipment. She hugged him, before turning, walking a few steps, and turning around again. She waved her little handkerchief sadly.  
  
"Come back safely...there's nobody protecting this place..."  
  
"Don't you worry. I'll be back." Shin finished, turning to Kibito readily. He nodded to Gohan who took hold of Videl's hand, going through his father's procedure yet again. Gohan jumped to feel Kibito's large hand apon his shoulder.  
  
"You don't know where you're going." He grinned, Gohan smiling. Shin only made one more comment before they left.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
"We're here." Kibito said in an almost tour guide like voice. "If you look to your left, you'll see the mountains of despair. Let's keep walking..." They went together, walking towards a giant building.  
  
"I remember this place looking much nicer a few hundred years ago."  
  
"Yes, and much greener." They continued walking, when halfway to Mikuni's home, Shin just fell over to the ground unconscious again.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gohan ran over quickly.  
  
"He's just tired from the traveling, and all that blood loss. He'll be up soon. Don't worry." Kibito picked him up and they went on. A few minutes later, Shin had awoken, and was back to walking again, beside Kibito for much needed support. They where very close to Mikuni's home, only feet actually. They stepped onto the grounds, walking to the door. Shin, of course, just walked in. The others followed cautiously. The group all turned around quickly, hearing a screech. Something fell from the ceiling, pulling Gohan down with it... 


	3. Chapter 3: More Destruction

Power's Decadence   
  
Kirikou  
  
===  
  
ALT-UNIVERSE, ANGST, BLOOD AND GORE  
  
WARNING: SUPRIME KAI BATTERING   
  
===  
  
"Gohan!" Shin ran over to the creature, blowing off the thing with an energy wave. It squealed, flying in to the wall at the end of the hall. Its many legs flew in every direction, trying to right itself. Gohan jumped up, Kamehameing the thing into oblivion and sending it's millions of appendages everywhere. Shin ducked as a leg flew at him. Kibito grabbed it, staring at the make.  
  
"Never seen anything like this before and I've been alive longer than you." He dropped it and Shin jumped fifteen feet like a little girl.   
  
"Don't do that! You know nasty creatures and stuff give me the willies!" Kibito almost laughed at this. The Supreme Kai was afraid of a little creature's leg? Shin shot him an accusing glance, and they all went forward.   
  
"I'm so scared..." Videl had gone over to Gohan, hanging onto him. Kibito thought all this was just pathetic, ignoring everything.   
  
They continued down the hall, watching the doors as they went by. Shin just continued down thousands of halls twisting and turning like a labyrinth, never ending. The halls where lavishly decorated with silver and gold lining them. Shin looked around upset as they continued knowing all well that someone would have stopped them by now. He thought about that, thinking about Mikuni now. He remembered, but just barely what had happened the first time he had seen the man.  
  
He had been one of Bibbity's minions. It had been only a hundred years or so before he had become Supreme Kai, so he was fairly young. The others where helping him get things together. He had been looking through papers and things of the sort when an alarm in the building had gone off. Kibito had quickly left to find out what the problem was. He had run back in moments later out of breath, saying something about Buu. Now, Shin wasn't too familiar with this 'Buu' and didn't really know what to do, but he was quickly informed, and they had gone out try to get rid of him and Bibbity. It was when they where fighting that Shin had first seen Mikuni. Shin had gone behind something, when he saw the man. He was setting something up in the building. When Shin yelled at him, he ran, and Shin pursued. He had cornered the man, but he did something so horrid, so mutant that he didn't even want to remember it, and that was just why he was so upset about the whole thing. What if he did that again....  
  
"Hey, Kaioshin, are you alright?" He jumped out of his trance, turning to Gohan. He was concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine...really." They continued walking down the hall. Shin knew that he'd have to tell them eventually. Kibito knew too just what this Mikuni could do. But the rest of them, Videl, and Gohan, did not.  
  
They arrived at large double doors at the end of the longest hall. They where extravagantly done, and very large. When Shin walked in, nothing. He looked around, nothing. A few other rooms, nothing. He was suddenly knocked back by a flash in his mind.  
  
---  
  
"They're coming here my lord."  
  
  
  
"Good. That way, while they're here, we can attack the Earth. There's no one to defend it."  
  
"Genius. Absolute Genius!"  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
---  
  
"They're going to Earth!" Shin turned quickly, running back to the front door. Gohan gasped, following behind at the same speed, taking Videl by the arm, Kibito only feet away.  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know...you'll just have to trust me in this!" They ran back down the twisting halls, until they came to the door, which was blockaded with those creatures. They squeaked and squealed, barking at the group. Their legs thrashed out in every direction, their eyes, twirling about their heads. Shin backed away fearfully. Kibito almost fell over at the sight of them.   
  
"Why, oh why can't I have normal mid-life crisis?" He sighed, getting ready to fight them off. Videl backed in to a corner, slowly panicking. Gohan ran back to comfort her while Shin just stayed shaky. Gohan assured her it would be all right, going back to Kibito, and getting ready to strike.   
  
The first one lounged with a squeak, attaching itself to Gohan. He ripped it off, blasting it. With that energy, the rest of the pack flew at the group. Videl screamed, unable to get herself to fight them. Shin gulped, knowing there was nothing to be done, and jumped into the fray.  
  
"Get down!" Shin yelled to the group. Gohan ran for cover, and Kibito shielded himself as best he could. Gohan remembered Videl, grabbing her, and going around a corner. Shin took a deep breath, eyes glowing an iridescent blue. He screamed, a huge blast of light and energy blew away everything in his path. Kibito was thrown back against a wall and the creatures where blown to bits in a screaming parade of noise. The last one fell dead, his head exploding from the immense amount of energy circulation through the room. Shin fell to the ground, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Gohan checked Videl over as soon as he deemed it safe. Kibito just sighed in relief that he was alive after that.  
  
  
  
"You ought to take my job Kaioshin...seriously." He made the gasping Kai start laughing, which sent him into a coughing fit. Gohan was extremely concerned with his friend, but he had stopped a few moments later, clearing his throat, and standing with aid from Kibito. He shook his head out, finally getting a good look around. He noticed Gohan's look at him.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that..." Shin grinned tiredly.  
  
"That was nothing. You should try and back me into a corner.  
  
We've got to get to my place first, since I know that's where he'll try to go. Don't think he'll do all that well though..." They all disappeared with that to his place again. They arrived only moments later. Shin didn't look all that great as they made it, almost sick.  
  
He continued to walk, until they made it to the door. Shin walked on in, being greeted by his workers and such. It almost seemed as though Shin was completely wrong about his strange prediction. He walked to his room, sitting down and examining all the things. Nothing was moved or touched since the last time he had been there, but wait. Something wasn't right. The room just had an eerie feel about it, as if something was watching him. He checked his closet, and everywhere that seemed suspicious, finding nothing but blank, empty darkness. He sighed, sitting back down on his bed, staring out the window on the right. There was no sign of Mikuni anywhere. He thought he had just been imagining things, when a small thing on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up, examining it. A little bit of something he'd never seen before. A stone maybe? From his planet, definitely. He had been here earlier. He ran out of his room and down the hall, cursing as loud as he could for being so stupid.   
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" He ran down the hall, tripping on his way in the main room, scaring the hell out of everyone who was in that room. "We've got to get out of here! He went back! He's already been here!" Gohan was suspicious by now, wondering just when this Kai would make up his mind.  
  
"Don't you understand? They've already been here! They're going back!" They headed off again, Kibito completely dazed over the whole situation. They arrived, noting immediately that everything had returned to its normal busy situation. Creatures where everywhere, squealing, and jerking at everything. They saw the group, running over to attack. The group got ready for another attack. Gohan stepped forward.   
  
"Watch out everyone. This one's gonna get hot." Kibito dragged down shin and Videl as Gohan unleashed another power attack. As they where destroyed, they continued to the palace. They entered, immediately being bombarded again. The creatures came from every direction, destined to kill the group. This time Shin let them have it.  
  
"Go back to Hell where you belong!" He put out a hand, an energy wave flying from it at the proceeding group. They growled, ripped apart by the energy. They thought it was over until Gohan gasped in horror. The animals continued to cultivate like bacteria, spreading all over the room. They where surrounded in that moment and Gohan suddenly found himself fighting for his life. Videl has stayed back, taking cover under an overhang in the building.  
  
"Kaioshin, get out of here! You're the only one that knows the way around here!" Shin shook his head violently, blasting a thing out of his way.   
  
"I'm not leaving you all here!"  
  
"You have to, now go!"  
  
He shook his head again, but ran off down a hall, while Gohan held off the things. Shin ran down the hall, leaving the others to fend for themselves.  
  
He ran around a million corners so it seemed, until he had to stop to breathe. He didn't remember all these corners before.... Was the place just re-built? It could not have been since it had only been hours....  
  
He continued to run, not noticing the eyes watching him. He stopped again when he heard a shuffle, whirling around to meet the sound, but found nothing in its place. He heard it again above him. He looked up, finding nothing yet again. It had to have been in the ceiling! He ran to get away from the sounds, and as soon as he got half way down the hall, a flash and pain was all he saw and felt.  
  
He fell to his knees, grasping the sword hilt through his chest. He gasped for air, ripping it out with a scream and trying to stand when he heard the voice. Someone was laughing at him. He looked up, almost falling over at the sight of him.  
  
"Mikuni..."   
  
"You've got that right darling. I see you're in a bit of a jam. Poor thing...." He frowned, watching the Kai double over from the pain. He gave a little peace sign, dissolving. Shin stood, screaming in pain trying to find the way he came. The place had changed again...  
  
He dragged himself down the hall, blood coming from the wound at a steady gushing pace. He thought he would be lost forever until he came to the end of the hall. A door resided at the end of it, a small plaque telling what it was. It said in bold engraved font, Employees only. He reached for it, opening the door and walking into the dark room. He searched around for a light, accidentally going off the wall. He walked backwards, still looking, when he bumped into something. It was hanging from the ceiling. He didn't notice the stench in the room until then. He finally found the light, flicking it on, his eyes growing at what he had bumped into. A dead human skinned and hung. He screamed, turning towards the door as the hundreds of bodies hung there, bleeding and rotting. He bumped into another, screaming again. His heart pounded as Mikuni re-appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the neck into a strangle hold, lifting the choking Kai strait off the ground. He gripped him tighter, smiling ironically.   
  
"So sad. The Supreme Kai comes to his untimely death...." Shin closed his eyes, forcing out a scream as he smashed his neck, dropping him to the ground, and pulling out a sword. He turned the Kai to his back, shoving the large sword into his chest with a crunch and a bloody scream. He ripped it out, shoving it back in his stomach. He screamed again, taking his last breaths as the sword went in for the final time, visions of glaring eyes and a maniac grin filling his memory.  
  
---  
  
Gohan destroyed the last monster, suddenly stopping, and a grave look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Videl asked the still Saiyan.   
  
"I used to feel all our power levels...There's one less...Oh my God..." He ran down the halls, twisting and turning, until he came to a spot, where there was something...He got closer, before falling against the wall, completely sick. Videl screamed. Kibito did nothing. Gohan gathered himself up, continuing.  
  
"Kaioshin? Shin!" He yelled out to the Kai, following the pool of blood to where it dragged on. They continued running until they came to the end of a hallway, with a door. The blood went through the door. Videl was too scared to go in, staying against the wall. Kibito and Gohan walked in the dark room. Gohan walked towards the middle, looking for a light. He tripped and fell, hitting his head. He sat up, rubbing it. What did he trip over? Kibito found the light. Gohan screamed. He had tripped over a body.  
  
"Shin?" He scrambled over to the body. His complexion had faded, now pale as a ghost, and blood surrounding him, still warmly flowing from his dead body, filling the floor around him. He saw the rest of the bodies, running out of the room. He caught his breath outside, throwing up his lunch in the hall. Kibito shook his head, trying to get out the visions of dead bodies, the vision of Shin, laying there...bleeding...  
  
"Dear lord...." Gohan choked out the words. Videl figured out what was going on. She screamed again, crying. It was a shriek that Gohan would remember every day for the rest of his life, which he feared, was coming to an end very soon. 


	4. Finnalle

Power's Decadence  
  
Kirikou  
  
===  
  
ALT-UNIVERSE, ANGST, BLOOD AND GORE  
  
WARNING: SUPRIME KAI BATTERING   
  
===  
  
Gohan stumbled away from the wreckage, trying not to hurl again. Videl took him by the shoulder trying to steady him, and Kibito just sat on the ground, trying to forget what he had just seen.   
  
  
  
"I--I can't..." Gohan stuttered over himself, trying to find the words. His best friend, ruler of the entire universe, was lying in there butchered, and Kibito looked as if he'd go mad any second. They didn't see the figure looming over them, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Well, I can't either...but...It just doesn't seem...." Kibito started.  
  
"Possible?" The two looked up sharply, Gohan sneering at the childish figure coming down to the ground. He was giggling, his short Grey-blue hair tussled over his eyes in a messy fashion.  
  
"Oh it's possible. Kill the highest being in this universe? Oh you bet big guys..." He laughed harder, his bright green eyes suddenly flashing into a serious mode. He grinned evilly at the two, who now stood ready to fight at a moment's notice. The boy cocked a small eyebrow at them, jumping backwards into the intersection in the hallway.   
  
"Come and catch me if you can..." He mocked in a singsong tone, running off down a hall as Gohan pursued hot on his trail. He came to the large doors that they had come across earlier. He had snuck in then. Gohan was about to pursue when he heard a voice. It sounded so familiar...  
  
"Shin?"  
  
"Don't go in there..."  
  
"Why? I'm gonna kill that little bastard!"  
  
"Look, it's way too dangerous...you don't know what he can do..."  
  
"I'm going..."  
  
"No Gohan, he's trying to trap you!" Gohan pushed the voice away, leaving the dead Kai to plead with him. He finally stopped, as he was about to open the door, amazed at the sight of Shin's body, glaring at him evilly.  
  
"You never listen to people when you could really use the advice."  
  
"How..."  
  
"This is important. If you're really going to go through with this, then take this from me." Gohan watched as a light grew in the practically invisible Kai's wavering hand, growing with intensity as he held it.   
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked, completely amazed. Shin said nothing, only touched Gohan. He gasped as a feeling went through him, a feeling of power, as if he could go to super Saiyan 4 in two seconds. It absorbed into his system, the light going down as it finished. As Gohan looked around, Shin and the light where gone.  
  
"Thank you, friend." He ran into the room, skidding to a dead halt. Laughter resounded through the large room, coming from nowhere it seemed. Gohan shot a blast of energy into the air, knocking the invisible child to the ground. He got up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Not bad!" He stalked towards the Z-fighter, putting out a hand. Gohan blocked the energy wave, sending it back to the boy with the same force. The boy stumbled, finding his center, and staring at him indignantly.  
  
"You'll die. Just like that little annoyance..." Gohan stared in disbelief as the boy changed. He wasn't a boy anymore, now he was a full-grown man! Mikuni took a few steps back to the center of the room. He smiled grimly as Gohan took his stance.  
  
"You'll regret getting into Shin's little problems... he feared me for a reason...and now you will know why. " The man screamed, making time stop, shattering the earth with the sound's pain.  
  
  
  
Gohan watched as he changed forms yet again. He fell forward as if dead, giant spikes driving out of his shoulders, and his hair growing twice its length. He became larger, his skin turning to brown and green scales. His legs ripped out, bending in every direction, before they where suddenly hooves, like a horse. His neck enlarged like a dragon's, his nose turning to snout with huge teeth jutting out of his mouth. A tongue lashed out, snake like with its movement and length. The bubbling and grinding, moaning sounds made Gohan sick to his stomach as the transformation completed. The creature stood almost 200 feet high, half dragon, and half horse. He half hissed, half roared at Gohan, making a charge, about to send an energy wave through his mouth to him. Gohan ran as fast as he could as the blast hit the wall, shattering it and everything around it. He glided under the animal, ending on the other side, swerving around to the creature's open back, making a hit. The creature stumbled forward, lashing its long tail hit Gohan, sending him through several hallways. He got up quickly, going back to the creature and using an attack he had previously learned. He focused the energy in his hand, making a small sword of energy. He flipped it forwards, ramming it into the creature's leg.   
  
"Curse you little man, I'll make you wish you where never born!" The monster hissed, lounging with its full rows of teeth strait at the fighter, who just didn't have time to duck. He was pulled in between the powerful jaws, trying to keep himself from being swallowed. He held his mouth open as well as he could, pushing and jumping out to the ground, tumbling over back to his feet, and running again. The creature snarled, roaring, pulling his neck right through the ceiling, exposing the dark skies above. Gohan dodged again, running to the thing's underbelly for another good attack, before he was cast aside like a rag doll by its mighty claws. Gohan was slammed into another wall. The pain hit him like a train, his voice carrying over the storm. He struggled, falling back to his knees again. The monster stalked closer, now within killing range, when Gohan went super, slamming the thing with his fist, and running to his back again. The tail whipped him away, throwing the Saiyan airborne to land on his back with a tremendous thud. He got up, making another sword in his hand and thrusting it into the creature's back once more, getting bucked off from the thing's brute force. He was thrown into the ground again, face down, and was about to just give up, when he heard Shin again.  
  
"You've gotten yourself into a mess haven't you?" He said sardonically.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you run into a giant dragon thing..."  
  
"You can beat him Gohan."  
  
"I thought a minute ago you where all like, 'run away!'"  
  
"Look, I'm wrong. Remember that power I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"USE IT BIMBO!" Gohan's eyes narrowed at the dead kais remark, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off again. The creature laughed, speaking through hisses.  
  
  
  
"Come back for more I see..." He hissed gallantly, taking his place to fight him again. Gohan went back to super, trying to concentrate on the power given to him. He found it, lounging forward with a yell. He flew past the creature like a whirlwind and taking a hit to the thing's head before getting knocked down again. He stood up, tying to figure out what that was coming out of his mouth...  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Gohan ducked, the barrel of flames skimming over his head and bursting through the walls to the outside. He stood up, running in for another hit, when he pulled out the sword again and stopped. He pulled all the energy he had into it, taking his last stance. The thing growled, doing the same.  
  
"A duel then. Man to man..." Gohan's eyes narrowed, knowing this could be his death ahead of him...The creature gave a great snarl, a pair of leathery feather wings ripping out of his back, and came a him at an unbelievable speed. Gohan ducked as the thing flew over, creating a sonic boom. Gohan stood his ground, glaring the thing down. It lounged again, this time Gohan as well. With a great yell and scream, they lounged at one another...  
  
---  
  
"Gohan!" Kibito yelled out to the man, who obviously didn't hear him. He cursed, ducking as the wind of the boom flew over the area. He turned, leaving the fighter on his own. This was his fight now so there was no use talking to him. It would endanger his already endangered life.  
  
---  
  
"Oh my Gohan...I hope he's alright...I wouldn't want him to get hurt out there...this rain is just horrid..." Chichi sat by the window, still worrying about his son, out there in the middle of nowhere, and not knowing where he was. She was about to go to her work, when she saw a figure coming near the home. She opened to door to the sopping wet Videl, giving her a towel and bombarding her with questions.   
  
"It's horrible!!...A big...MONSTER...dead...Kaioshin...dead...stabbed..." Chichi gasped. Kaioshin was dead? That was far from her mind after a moment. A monster and Gohan was what she caught last. The two words floated in her mind without much to hold them down.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"He's...still there..." Videl said, a haze in her voice. "At the palace..."  
  
"Oh my God!" Chichi fainted as Videl stared out the window, the water still dripping from her hair.   
  
(My God Gohan, be careful...don't die...please be alright...I love you...)  
  
---  
  
Gohan leaped at the creature, pulling the sword towards him at lightning speed. They went past each other, landing feet away. Gohan fell to the ground, picking himself back up as the light went out...  
  
Mikuni stumbled, falling to the ground, Blood gushing from his open side wound. The monster growled, suddenly turning back into a man. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood.  
  
"Looks like you got me...Oh well, there's always...another...day..." He coughed, falling to his death, blood flowing around his head like a death halo.   
  
The sky returned to normal, a beautiful blue with the sun out and shinning. The rain stopped, bringing the weather that the man had predicted, surprising Videl and Chichi back home.   
  
The other world was in shock, listening closely to the battle when there was nothing but silence. Shin's eyes widened, pulling his knees in, crying for a lost soul...  
  
The Saiyan looked to the sky, eyes empty, deprived of life. Time stood still as he smiled, remembering all the times he and his father had together when he was young. The battles with Raditz, Cell, Buu...Meeting his only love Videl, fighting in the tournament...His brother. He fell to his knees, holding his bloody side, gash from stomach to side, head still tilted to the sky. He took a vow, cherishing his last breath.   
  
There he lay, along side Mikuni, bloody and battered. A scream echoed through ChiChi's household. Kibito returned to the Kai planet to take Shin's place, which he would stay at until another was deemed proper. Dende could be heard within the lookout, mourning for his first human friend.  
  
Once more a small part of the earth would cry for a lost hero, the lost soul that would never be retrieved, only be seen in the other world beside the Supreme Kai, talking like they'd known each other forever.  
  
END 


End file.
